Crossfire
by hopeyhope
Summary: What happens when a family never meant to become involved becomes thrown into the mix? Willing or not they are forever a part.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story in a really long time, and the Hatfields and McCoys have held my attention for a long time so hey why not right? Let me know how you feel about it please!  
**

**Chapter One.**

Annabel wiped off a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. She had just finished pinning up the wet laundry onto the clothes line. With the way that hot West Virginia sun was boring down on her, she figured the clothes should be dry in no time. She could just barely make out her Pa and brothers out in the field below her. Sighing, Annabel turned and hiked her way back to the house. She figured with the heat her father and brothers could do with a drink.

Making her way into the kitchen she poured out some fresh lemonade for herself, she figured she could go for a few minute break herself. She had been at it all day today. So far she had done all of the laundry, cleaned the house spotless, started dinner for the night, and had even gone as far to wash Pa's dog for him. He thought of the mutt as his baby, no matter how filthy the thing was. Annabel wasn't about to let no dirty thing track dirt into her house after all her hard work.

She gulped down the rest of her drink, and turned to pour some more for the others. Grabbing the glasses she began to carefully hike down to her Pa and the others.

"Bless you, Annie," her eldest brother Elliot said as he made a beeline straight for her and the glasses.

"Welcome, El," she laughed as she watched her brother gulp the glass down, spilling it all over his face. Shaking her head softly in amusement, she turned to give the remaining glasses to her Pa and her other brother Matthew. They both eagerly gulped their drinks down as well.

"So how's your day been coming along Annie?" Pa asked, giving her back the cup.

"Oh, you know. Same as usual. Finally gave that filthy thing of yours a bath today," she teased at her Pa.

"Watch it, little girl," Pa growled playfully back at her. Annabel laughed softly. She loved her Pa, no matter how crazy his dog was. Her Pa was unlike a lot of other men she knew. Pa didn't treat her like some fragile little piece of glass, nor did he act like she was his property. Of course Pa had his rules for her and told her when she was out of place, but Pa loved to joke around with her and play with her.

"Pa, ya' hear anymore bout that Union McCoy that found himself dead?" Matthew asked leaning back against the wagon behind him. Pa sighed. "Nothin' new. Just what everybody has a been sayin'. That ol' Jim killed him."

"Ya believe it?" Elliot questioned him curiously. Again Pa sighed. "I ain't a clue. Anse swears up and down that Jim said he ain't a thing to do with it. But then again who's to know." Pa closed his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath. "All I know is Anse a better be ready for the outcome. The tensions gonna be risin, and oh its a be risin fast."

Annabel cast her eyes downwards. She had know that something like this was going to be happening soon, everyone did. Ever since Randall and Devil Anse had returned the tension had just been growing and growing between the two families. She was fortunate enough to not be on either side. She was a West, just the way she liked it. Her Pa was close to Devil Anse, had been for years. Her and her brothers both growing up constantly in the Hatfield boys presences. She knew if it came down to it her Pa would take the Hatfields side in a heartbeat, but she knew her Pa was a kind hearted man and didn't believe a lick in fighting and was gonna keep his family out of it the best he could.

"Well boys I reckon we better finish this up before it starts a gettin dark," Pa said. "Plus we wouldn't wanna keep little Annie here a waiting too long on fixing us dinner." Her Pa winked at her. He knew how much she hated being talked about like some housewife. She would much rather be outside with the boys, but with her mother dead she was the only one who keep the house in some sort of order. Lord knows what would happen if one of the boys took to it.

**Please let me know what you thought! It was pretty shaky and I don't know how I feel about it! Should I continue? Yay? Nay? Thanks so much guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Annabel hummed quietly to herself as Pa guided their carriage up the path toward the Hatfield house. Today was the first day Annabel or her brothers had came to see the Hatfields since their son Will had the accident with his eye. Annabel was anxious to make sure he was okay. She had always held a soft spot for the second eldest Hatfield boy, not that she'd ever in a million years admit it to the boy. Will was just barely a year older than her, him having just turned 15. Growing up she and Will had always had a constant of bickering and teasing between them. Will had always been the one to stand in between her and anyone else who gave her trouble, whether it be some snotty nosed girl or some drunkard on the street calling at her. Every time Will would just go on like he hadn't of done a thing. Annabel wasn't too naive, she knew that Hatfield boy held a soft spot for her to. Not that he'd ever admit it either.

She couldn't but smile as her Pa stopped the wagon in front of the Hatfield house. She could already see Johnse, Will, and Robert coming out. Her brothers cried with glee as they hauled themselves off the cart and onto the boys. It was hard for her to believe sometimes that Elliot was near the age of twenty, and Matt eighteen. Johnse was the same age as Matthew, and Robert just a year younger than her.

"Need a hand?" Annabel jumped a little bit. She had been so busy smiling and looking at the boys she hadn't even noticed that Will had came over to her. He was holding out a hand to her with his eyebrows raised. "Or you still in dreamland there West?"

"Oh hush it William," she puffed as she took his hand and climbed out of the cart. So far she had done a pretty good job of keeping her eyes trained off of the white bandage covering his other eye. She didn't want him to think she pitied him, she knew how Will was. He'd hate it. But still her heart tugged every time he caught a glimpse. She wished he hadn't of had to go through that. But never the less he was still her same old annoying Will.

"How ya doing, William?" Her Pa asked getting himself off the cart.

"I'm doing just fine sir."

"Good, good. Yer a strong one, I knew you'd be just fine." Her Pa gave Will a smile, and started towards the door. "I reckon ol' Anse has missed me enough, shouldn't keep him waitin' any longer." They all laughed as Pa made his way into the house.

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent with the boys taking turns to see who had the best shot. It turned out even with only one eye Will still had the best shot. Or Cap she should say. That's what everyone's been calling him now. Cap Hatfield. She supposed it did have an awful nice ring to it. Suited him just right.

They ended up staying for dinner, with Levicy's persuading of course. Not that Annabel was complaining, she wouldn't pass up Levicy's cooking for anything. Levicy filled the gap her mother had left behind for the most part. She was always there when Annabel needed new recipes because Elliot wouldn't stop nagging at her. Or when living with a household of boys became too much for her, she always seemed to be right there. She still missed her Ma, but Levicy made it easier.

She could still remember the day her Ma passed away, just like it was yesterday. Pa had went to town with Elliot and Matthew to do some business. Pa had made her stay home that day, told her she needed to work more on being a lady. Not roaming with the boys all the time. She had gotten so mad at her Pa, it was the only thing they ever fought about. Pa thought she needed to be a little more prepared to be a wife, she didn't agree. Her Ma just always shook her head, telling Pa that Annabel would learn someday. In the end that day came a lot sooner than she could have ever of imagined.

Annabel had been upstairs making Matthews bed when she heard it. It was a crash, followed by a god awful scream. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, throwing herself pretty much down the stairs. In the kitchen her Ma was flat on her back on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Ma had little streams of blood pouring out the side of her mouth. Her eyes were unfocused, like they were staring straight through Annabel it seemed like. Annabel still felt in a daze when she looked back on everything that had happened. All the sudden Ma stopped her twitching, her eyes glazing over even more. She kept screaming for her Ma, but she never answered.

A seizure. That's what the doctor ruled it. He said there was no way of knowing it had been coming, nothing to prevent it. Things like that just happen, or so he said. Apparently Ma had hit her head on the counter when she started to fall, ultimately sealing her death.

Annabel knew she would never forget that day. The way it felt to hold her Ma and feel her body go from warm to cold. To see her laughing one minute to lifeless in the next. That day made her grow up a lot sooner that she ever thought she would have to. She was just shy of being nine years old. Her birthday falling in the next coming month. But all of the sudden she had taken over managing the household, and she could never repay her thanks to Levicy for helping her through that role change.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry, still getting back in the hang of writing! Please excuse that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Annabel stared back at her reflection silently. She didn't look like herself. She looked like someone who hadn't any sleep in months. Her dark hair was dull and hanging limp around her shoulders, nothing like it's normal waves. Her green eyes looked bleak and tired. Even to her eyes she could see the dark bags adding up underneath her eyes. She knew she look worse for the wear, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had her worries in too many other places.

Annabel couldn't take her mind off what Matthew had told her. Bill Staton was found dead today. It's not that she was really surprised by it, she knew it was coming. Bill drank far too much and had too loose of a tongue. He had only proved it at Floyd's trial. Randolph McCoy had accused Floyd of stealing his hog and even took it so far as to bring him to trial. Pa hadn't let her go, telling her it was no place for her to be. So instead she was left at home watching Pa, Elliot, and Matthew go. Elliot and Matthew had told her how Bill had foolishly stood up testifying against the McCoy's. It had been an even split between both sides, until a McCoy boy had voted in favor of Floyd. Matt told her how enraged Randolph and all the other McCoy's got. Matt said it looked like all hell broke loose in the court room. People screaming and yelling. He said in the end Judge Wall had to fire a shot just to get everyone to calm down. They said Pa made them leave then, he didn't want to stick around to be caught up in the aftermath.

She was no fool. She knew what this meant. This tension between the Hatfields and McCoys, it wasn't a game anymore. It was more than name calling, and cursing the other. It was becoming a whole new level, and she knew there was no going back. This was only the beginning, she was scared to see what the end was going to be. Or what was going to happen next. Matt had told her that Sam and Paris McCoy were thought to be the culprits of Bill's death, but he didn't know what had became of them or if they were even going to be convicted.

Annabel couldn't but help of the Hatfield family she had grown to love. Levicy with her maternal instinct. How was she going to cope with her boys being in this? Johnse, she had grown to see him as an older brother even if he had a tendency to be a little too flirty for her liking. She knew Johnse wasn't going to want a part in this, he had no desire for bloodshed of anyone. Devil Anse, someone she had grown to respect greatly. She knew he would do whatever he had to in order to protect his family. And for that she respected him even more. She just wished it didn't have to be like this. Then there was Will, or p she should say. Her heart panged at just the thought of him being caught up in this. She knew he was going to jump whole heartedly in. He was a lot like his Pa in that way, wanting to protect his family. She knew nothing could be done to persuade him any other way, not that she would try. Cap still didn't know about her little soft spot for him. She suspected he knew, after all her brothers teased her about it to no end. She tired her best to hide with teasing remarks and such to Will. She thought, or at least hoped he held a small soft spot for her as well. But then again that could just be her wistful thinking.

Shaking her head, Annabel tired to clear her mind. She didn't need to be thinking like that, and of Cap of all people. He was practically family. Plus there was more pressing issues at hand other than her silly feelings. For example what about her little family? She knew Pa wasn't one for fighting and sure didn't want to get involved in this. But it was no secret Pa and Devil Anse had been friends for years. Would they be forced to become involved? What would happen to Pa's business? He was just a farmer who grew and sold his crops. They made a good living off of it, but would their friendship with the Hatfields hurt their business? She'd like to think it wouldn't but she had a feeling it wouldn't go unnoticed by the McCoy customers. They didn't have many, but still losing them would hurt matters. Not enough to leave them poor, but enough to sure make them work harder for what they have. She knew whatever happened Pa would make sure they still got by. That eased her mind somewhat, but she couldn't help but worry for what was to come.

Sighing, she started to get herself ready. What she had intended to do in the first place before her mind had got a hold of her. She pulled her hair back into a braid on the side of her head, and tried to conceal as much as she could of the dark marks under her eyes. It was better, but still noticeable. She swiped on just a little bit of blush and dark pencil on her eyes, hoping it would draw the attention away from the circles under her eyes. The last she needed was Pa or her brothers to start worrying about her.

Glancing in the mirror one last time she deemed herself presentable enough. She got up and made her way down the stairs. She was heading to town today, they were in dire need of a few necessities. Plus she wanted to pick up some new cloth so she could try her hand at making some new clothes. Levicy had showed her a few things , plus she new Pa and the boys really needed some new shirts and she could do with a few more dresses.

"Pa!" She hollered coming down the last few steps. She didn't know if he was inside or still outside working.

"In here!" She followed his voice to the kitchen where she found him relaxing at the table. He was drinking a glass of tea and reading one of his novels he was so fond of.

"What are ya up to?" She asked him leaning down to kiss his cheek as she walked by him to sit down.

"Just reading. The boys sent me inside, told me I was gettin too hot out there," he grumbled. She giggled softly, she could tell he wasn't pleased with the thought of her brothers treating him like a child. "I'm a grown man, and I was a doin just fine!" Annabel raised her eyebrow as she took in how flushed he still was, but chose not to comment and instead let him rant for a few more minutes.

"Where are ya a goin?" He asked when he was finally done grumbling and mumbling about the unfairness of it all.

"Just headin' to town."

"Ya want me to accompany you?"

Annabel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew how much Pa hated her going to town by herself, but she was old enough to go by herself and he knew it. He was just being overprotective, like usual. "No, Pa. I'm fine. Just gonna be gone for a few, but I was gonna see if I could take the wagon? My feet aren't really up to walkin'." She did her best to play her innocent look, knowing her Pa fell for it almost every time. She also knew he didn't like her taking the wagon by herself. Improper it was, he said. Not she cared much about what was proper or not.

"I...I reckon." He said sighing in defeat. Smiling, she jumped up and gave him a kiss before heading out the door. She wasn't about to wait for him to change his mind.

* * *

"Well why don't ya just look there? Boys what do ya know? We gots us a Hatfield lover on our hands."

Annabel turned around slowly. She had just gotten to town and that's the first thing she hears. Lovely. She could just tell this was going to be a lovely trip. She sighed as her eyes landed on the group of McCoy boys standing in front of her. The speaker seemed to be none other than Tolbert McCoy. Just wonderful. Of all the McCoy's she had to say Tolbert had to be her least favorite. He was just rude and flat out mean. Plus she didn't like the way he looked at her. It was like a crazed dog who hadn't ate in weeks. She shivered just thinking about it.

"Tolbert." She tried to say his name as calm as possible. The last thing she needed was for Tolbert to have even more of a grudge against her.

Tolbert gave her one of his sickening smiles as he looked her up and down with that gleam in his eyes. "Ay, Miss. West your lookin' awfully nice just to come to town by yourself." Annabel tried not to vomit at his words. "Tell me, where's them Hatfields your so fond of? Ain't ya supposed to be their little lap dog or something like that." He stepped closer to, close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. Again she tried not to vomit. "That is if you know what I mean," he whispered the last part softly enough so only she could hear.

Her eyebrows shot up at his implication. Her face hardened and her eyes squinted. "McCoy," she whispered his name harshly. "Are you trying to make me out as some sort of whore?" She practically spat the words at him. Just the thought of his words were sending fire through her veins.

He smirked at her, and even had the audacity to wink at her! "Hey, if the shoe fits," he said giving her one those looks again. He took another step closer to her. He was so close now that she practically could feel his body. It was disgusting. "Ya know the next time you get in one of those little moods why don't ya come on..." Tolbert's sentence got cut short when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, before stepping in front of her.

Annabel couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief as Cap's face came into view. He had been the one to pull her out of the way, now he was standing pretty much nose to nose with Tolbert. His face was angrier than she had ever seen it. "McCoy, just what the hell do you think yer doin'?" Cap's voice came out dangerously calm and hard. Annabel visibly gulped. She had never heard Cap sound like that. He was beyond angry. This was going to be so bad.

Tolbert threw his head back and laughed. "What does it look like I'm doing Hatfield? I'm just seeing how much her services cost. If you know what I mean." He winked at Cap. She could see Cap's hands start shaking. She knew she had to do something or this was going to be really bad. There was at least five more McCoy's behind Tolbert. Cap didn't have a chance. "Which I'm sure you do. I mean she's pretty much the Hatfield lap whore anyways."

Cap reared his fist back before Tolbert could even blink. Luckily Annabel had been anticipating it and latched herself onto Cap's arm. His head snapped around to her in surprise. "Please Will. He's not worth it, and it will just make matters worse. Plus there's about five more McCoy's behind him." She begged him with her eyes just to let it go. "Please for me?" Cap searched her face with his one good eye looking for something. Whatever it was he seemed to find it, because he dropped his arm. Instead he pushed her back behind him, but didn't let go.

"Get out of here McCoy. You ain't worth my time." When Tolbert opened his mouth to object Cap cut him off. "I said get! Or are you forgetting what soil yer standing on? This here is West Virginia son. Don't forget who the judge is around here, all I gotta tell him is about you harassing Annabel here, and all I was doing was protecting her." Cap stopped to smirk at him for a second. "If you know what I mean." Tolbert's face hardened at the threat, and glanced back at his family members who were looking at each other anxiously.

Tolbert turned to walk away, seeming to fear Cap's threat. Before Tolbert could turn all the way around Cap had stepped forward and grabbed him by his shirt. "Oh I forgot to mention one little thing. If you or any other of your kin folk ever, and I mean ever, mess with Annabel again you'll be sorry." Cap shook him a little. "And that's a promise McCoy. Not a threat." Cap pushed Tolbert away harshly.

Tolbert stumbled a little before righting himself. He quickly closed the distance between him and his family. Annabel could tell they were eager to leave, but of course Tolbert had something else in mind. He turned one last time towards Cap. "Fuck you, Hatfield. I can promise this won't be the last time we meet." Tolbert spit on the ground before the other boys hauled him off with them.

Cap watched them walk off without a word. He finally turned around to face her. "He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill him if he did."

She sighed. "I'm fine, he didn't touch me."

She watched as Cap's face visibly relaxed. "Good," was all he said before he started muttering about all the things he'd like to do to Tolbert McCoy.

Annabel's eyes squinted as she recalled the stunt Cap had almost pulled. "William Hatfield!" She said effectively cutting him off. She could tell Cap knew she meant business by the way his eye widened a little bit. Cap had been on the receiving end of her lectures far too many times. He knew the signs. "Just what in blazes name where you thinking? Trying to physically attack a McCoy when your far beyond outnumbered? Do you not know the consequences? Or are you just that much of a fool? Do you not remember that Bill was just murdered by the very same family you just tried to square off with? I can't believe you would be so foolish!"

Cap stood quietly and watched her rant for the next few minutes. By the time she was done, she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Cap cracked a smile at her. "You Annabel West are no ordinary girl, ya know that? Any other girl would simply say thank you. But no, not you. Instead you lecture your savior." Cap laughed at her softly before shaking his head. Annabel couldn't help but laugh with him. All of her anger quickly melting away. Inside her heart was practically soaring at his words. "What brings ya to town anyways?"

"Just a little shoppin. Your Ma showed me how to make Pa and the boys some new shirts, and I thought I'd give it a try."

"My little Annie actually actin' all womanly?" Cap faked a dramatic sigh, and threw his hand over his heart. "My, oh my. What is this world a comin' to?"

Annabel tried her best not to grin. "Oh, hush it Hatfield," she laughed, giving him a shove. Cap just grinned at her.

"Come on, I'll escort ya. Heck I'll even be so kind to let ya take me home, seeing as Pa made me walk and all," he said throwing her a wink. She laughed again. This is why she loved Cap, he could make her feel so care free regardless of what was happening at the time.

As they started to walk off in the direction of the stores, she glanced him out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Cap?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Annie."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
